Fire and Ice
by ladybugg
Summary: A little fic involving Jubilee and Iceman. The duo bonds after Colossuss's death, and Jubes moves back into the mansion. Please let me know if you want this continued or not, I won't continue if I don't get any reviews. So R & R OK.
1. Default Chapter

FIRE AND ICE  
  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men characters do not belong to me. Please don't sue.   
Me broke, me peniless mwwahhhhahhhaaaa. (Sorry about that.) This is not my property, nor am I claiming that it is.   
  
Author's Note: This story takes place after Piotr's death. This is also before the New X-Men saga, and after Generation X disbanded. I've decided to bring Bobby Drake back from whatever vacation he was on. Is it me or did Marvel just forget about Iceman just like they did with Bishop, awhile back. (Notice that too.)Oh yea some of the names might be misspelled. I was too lazy to go and dig through my stack of comics, just so that I had the correct spellings. So just forgive me already.(kidding)Please read and review. Tell me if you want this continued or not. I thought that I would shake things up a bit. If anyone knows how old Iceman is, please leave write down his age when you review the story. Thanks. :)  
* Means thought.  
Anyway let the story begin.  
  
  
It's funny how fast things can change. Here I was leaving Generation X after the school closed down. I decided to go back to the only place that's ever been home to me, That place was the X-Men mansion.   
  
Little did I know that things in the mansion had definately changed. Imagine my surprise when I heard about Scott's merging with Apocalypse. Of course Cyclops was now now back, but yet something about him has changed. He is so much cooler now!   
  
Professor Xavier was back, but he too has changed a great deal. He's quiet now. Sometimes I wonder what goes through that mind of his, especially since that whole Onslaught thingy. It's weird that Xavier and Cyclops are like strangers to me now.   
  
Then there's Colossuss. A real hero. Colossuss had sacraficed himself as the cure for the Legacy Virus. I think that one mutant had to die, before the cure could even work on mutants. Why he did it, I'll never know, but it was an honorable way to die. I was'nt close with Piotr, but I had to admit that I really miss him.  
  
Rouge and Remy were the same. There were still the flirtations, and puppy dog looks that they both gave each other. Jean had said that I was jealous of what they had, on one or more occasion. Of course I did wish to have that same thing with someone someday, but I'm not jealous of what they have. Let's be realistic. I'm the only "kid" here among all these "adults." There's no chance in hell that anybody here would ever look at me the way Remy does with Rouge. No matter what she puts him through. So now I'm back here the only "kid" who must contend with women who should be models instead of mutants.  
  
It was one of the reasons that I wanted to attend the Gen X school. I wanted to interact with people my own age, and for someone my age to fall madly in love with me. Of course thanks to Monet, she stole the only boy I ever loved from right under my nose, and was now dead because he was an mutant. Racism comes in all forms regardless of who or what you are.  
  
Then there was Kitty Pride and Storm. Kitty was M.I.A. No one knew where she was or even if she was still alive or not. I guess some people have to grieve in their own way. I guess Kitty's way was running away. It's sad though. Storm on the other hand was a little more reserved. She had been very depressed after Colossuss death. She had always been very close to him. She missed him just as much as I did, or maybe even more so than I.  
  
Xavier was back but he too has changed a great deal. He's quiet now. Sometimes I wonder what goes on through that mind of his. It's weird that Xavier and Cyclops are like strangers to me now. Even Jean has been affected by her husbands strange behavior. Then to make matters worse it seemed like my Wolvie was back in love with a certain red head again. He tried to hide the obvious, but I could tell. (I always could.) So I basically have been ignoring him Wolverine since I got here, and he seems to be fine with that arrangement.  
  
Then last but not least, there's my partner in crime. Bobby Drake had returned for Colossuss's official funeral, and has decided to stay awhile. He's really the only person I can talk to, or rather the only one I feel comfortable with period. Yeah things had definenatly changed, and I for one did'nt like where things were heading. I decided to unpack some of my things, when I heard someone knocking at my door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Bobby Drake stuck his head through the door. I could'nt believe that my heart actually skipped a beat. His hair was standing all over his head, it looked like he had just woke up from a long restless sleep. He looked good, but we were only friends, Story of my life. He walked right up to me, and sat on the edge of my bed. Words can't explain how sad he looked at that precise moment. I wanted things to be the same as they were. However that just was'nt about to happen anytime soon.   
  
"Hey I wanted to see if you wanted to catch a movie with me."  
  
"I'd love to icicle, only after I finish K."  
  
"Sure Jubes."  
  
"Bobby what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh. Nothing why do you ask?"  
  
"Please. I can tell when something's bothering you. So spill it bub."  
  
"Look not here O.K. There's too many telepaths, brownoses, and thieves for me to talk about it here."   
  
"O.K. Then we'll discuss this later, and I want the truth out of you understand."  
  
"Yes Mam'e."  
  
"You know I really should wash your filthy mouth out with soap."  
  
"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Mommy."  
  
"Wise guy huh?"  
  
With a flick of my wrist I let a small spark hit Bobby Drake light enough to male his hair stand on end.  
  
Bobby stood up and started walking towards the wooden door. He turned around and gave Jubilee an heartfelt smile.   
*It's been a long time since Bobby smiled like that. I actually thought he had forgot how to do that.*  
  
"You know if you keep this up, I'll be forced to chunk a few ice cubes down your blouse at the movies."  
  
"Try it bub, and I'll be forced to throw a fireball down your shorts."  
  
"Sheesh you sure know how to hurt a man. Well I'll see you later. Oh and Jubilee, could you do me one favor?"  
  
Bobby looked Jubilee in the eyes and gave a michievious smirk, that would've even put Gambit to shame.   
  
"Sure sno puff. What's up?"  
  
"When we go to the movies, could you leave the yellow coat and pink shorts and glasses at home. Please?"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Jubilee grabbed the nearest pile of clothes, and threw them at Bobby. Fortunately he dodged the oncoming clothes, and ran out of the room. Jubilee had attempted to chase after him, but stopped in front of her door. She knew he was only joking, so she did not chase him like she normally did. She stuck one hand on her hip, and tossed around her other fist in the air.  
  
"For your information Bucko I do not wear the yellow trenchcoat or the pink shorts anymore! Just keep pushing me nerd and I'll wear my Teletubbie T-Shirt and lime green ripped jeans!  
  
From around the corner she could hear him gagging and spewing.  
  
"Oh please anything but that."  
  
I went back into my room and closed the door behind me. I picked up the clothes, then I quickly folded them and put them away. Once I was done with that I laid down on my bed, and looked at the ceiling. You know it really is nice to have my own bedroom again. First I roomed with Paige, who could be an utter pig at times. Then there was Angelo. We were roomies while in L.A. Things got a little heated with us one night. (No it wasn't anything like that!) What I meant was that we had an huge fight, and I decided that hanging around a moody Angelo, just wasn't cutting it. So I left. I think I left away a little too hasty though. I think I could've handle one moody Angelo, but now it seems like I had to deal with a whole mansion full of moody people. With the exception of Bobby. He's still sad over Colossuss's death, but he's has'nt taken anything out on me yet or ignored me. He was always nice like that, and so sweet. I still don't know why he likes hanging out with me. Maybe it's because I can pull off the perfect prank. Maybe it's because I always buy the best cereal. I can't live without my Sugar Bombs. That has to be the reason. Everybody loves to eat all those wheat type brand cereals. YUUUCCHHH! I have to have some sugar in my breafast, hence the Sugar Bombs.   
  
Then again I think one of the reasons why Bobby likes hanging out with me, is because I haven't flake out on him yet like the others have. As far as I'm concerned I'll always be his friend whenever he needs me, regardless of what happens. I don't abandon my friends. Umm Angelo excluded, but I'll be there for Bobby though. After all what are friends for. 


	2. A thief in the night

A THIEF IN THE NIGHT  
  
Disclaimer: Don't you just love repeating yourself over and over again? Well I'll do it again just for the fun of it. The X-Men belongs to Marvel. All execept Gambit, he's mine with his cute little cajun self.(Whoa where did that come from?) If you sue you'll just get maybe a penny and some lint, but hey it's all yours if you want it.  
  
Author's Note: I forgot to mention that Jubilee is going to be (gasp) eighteen. Like one reviewer said, Jubes been thirteen like forever. So there Marvel. If you don't like it Marvel you can just bite me. Oh thanks to everyone for letting me know about my mistakes in the last story. I promise that it won't happen again, and I even promise to spell check. Hope you guys weren't too mad at me though.  
Anyway let the story begin.  
  
  
Lately Bobby Drake had been an emotional wreck. He'd been down and out since the unexpected death of one of his closest friends. He felt like he should've been there. Colossuss would have been there if the situation had been reversed, but it wasn't and he'd let down his friend by not being there for him in a time of need. To be honest Bobby had only a few close friends, even with a mansion full of people.   
  
Losing Colossuss made Bobby think of all the times they shared. He thought of all the things they went through, and how his face would light up a room. The more he thought about it the more angry he became at Colossuss. He felt that Colossuss could have had anything that he ever wanted, and he gave it all up.   
  
Colossuss could've had any woman he wanted. He could've been a great artist as well. Hell he could even pass for a normal human, a good looking one at that. It was always said that Colossuss had the heart of a poet, and it was true. So innocent and pure. Rogue had lovingly given him the nick name "Petey Pureheart", and that description had fit him to a tee. So unexpected his death was, Bobby felt like he'd never stop mourning.  
  
Being in this type of buisness, protecting both mankind and mutants alike, is a very dangerous profession. One would expect one to die in the line of duty. Yet, Colossuss chosed to take himself out of the game, before a replacement could even be sent in the game. Did he hate life so much, that he had to take his own life? Was he still grieving over the death of his sister Ilyiana? What was going on with him and Kitty, and did he still blame himself for their breakup?  
  
A ton of questions rolled around in Bobby's mind, and his heart broke with every question that he couldn't answer. Questions that he would never get an answer to, and it was at the point where he curled up in his bed and cried. No it wasn't just a tear or two that he shed. He cried and mirrored the pain that he felt in his heart. So broken his heart, so broken his soul, that he didn't even care who heard his cries. He wanted Colossuss to hear his anguish. Bobby wanted him to feel his pain, so he laid in his bed and cried.  
***********  
  
Wolverine and Storm were in the kitchen eating breafast when Jubilee entered into the kitchen. She walked around to the refrigerator, and fished out her favorite cereals, and noticed that half of the box was almost empty.  
  
" Gee I know that you don't like the cereal that Scott buys, but do you guys have to eat up all mine?"  
  
Jubilee then sat down at the table, and began pouring her cereal in the small bowel. She glanced around the table for the milk, when she noticed both Storm and Wolverine looking at her oddly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Storm grabbed her cup of apple juice and pointed towards Jubilee's face.  
  
"Jubilee it appears that you are a little flushed."  
  
"Has that cajun been making the moves on ya, cause if he has I'll kill him!"  
  
"Wolvie! Why would you think someting like that. Although I wouldn't mind if he did."  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
"Wolvie green isn't your color."  
  
"What tha hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Like you don't know."  
  
"Storm what is she blabbing about?"  
  
Storm looked at Logan like his head was hanging on a stick, and gave him a look of sympathy.   
She finally swallowed her food, and glanced over at Wolverine.  
  
"What Jubilee is implying, is that you my dear friend is well jealous."  
  
"So what's that got to do with something being green?"  
  
Both Storm and Jubilee sighed at the same time,and looked at each other. They both fought hard not to laugh, but couldn't contain their laughter. Between laughs Storm finally found the strenght to clarify what Jubilee had meant.  
  
"Logan what Jubilee meant was that you are simply green with envy."  
  
The howls of laughter started up again, and Wolverine looked at the women with a look of confusion.  
  
"Envious of tha cajun? No way bub."  
  
As the laughter continued, Wolverine stood up and left the table. The laughing grew even more louder as Wolverine mumbled a few displeasantries at the two women. He walked down the long wooden hallway, heading to his room, when he heard the cries of Iceman. He cocked his head to the side, listening to the wails of the young X-Man.   
  
One part of him wanted to just ignore Iceman, and head on to his room. While the other half wanted to help a friend in need. A long time ago Jubilee had pulled him off of a cruxifiction stake, and he begged her for help. Being the kind of person that she was, she helped him down with no questions asked. She had taught him the value of being a true friend, especially when there was a friend in need of help. Wolverine knew that men in general will never ask for help, unless their deseperate or either dying. Logan knew that Iceman wasn't dying, but it was clear that he shouldn't be alone right now.   
  
Wolverine changed directions and headed towards Bobby's room. It was then that Wolverine smelled it. It was an old familar scent that made his blood boiled. It seemed that he and Bobby would have to talk man to man a little later on. Right now he had to find where one of the most deadlist villians was hiding. He turned and ran down the hallway and out the door, sniffing out the smell of the man called Victor Creed.  
*********  
  
After I ate my Cereal I went back to my bedroom. I went directly to my closet, and tried to find something decent to wear. As I pushed aside oufit after outfit, I started to laugh when I spotted my Teletubby T-shirt and lime green jeans.  
  
*How could he even think I was serious enough to wear this is beyond me. Then again I did actually pay good money for this outfit.  
  
I finally found the perfect outfit that I wanted to wear. It was a casual red midriff shirt, that would also show some cleavage. Then I had the tightest fitting leather red pants. They showed off everything, and it was sure enough going to turn some heads. Especially my backside, considering that I was also going to be wearing my thong underwear.  
  
So what if I was going to the movies with Bobby, that still didn't mean that I couldn't leave with the phone number of some other hottie. Me and Bobby were friends and nothing more. Besides I already knew for a fact that if Bobbo saw someone he'd like, then I was pretty much stuck out. Like that time back in 95', when we went to the movies. There he met some skank in a tight purple catsuit, and she was definatly a Prince fanatic. Anyway he saw her, and left me. I thought that he was going to at least pick me up after the movie was over. Oh no not Mr. Bobby Drake. He left me there waiting, until I had enough of waiting for him. I had to call Wolvie to come and pick me up.  
  
It was so funny though, because when Bobby got home Wolvie must of chased him around the house for hours. Just thinking about it made me laugh out loud. I secretly prayed that he wouldn't find some hootchie momma tonight, to hang all over this time. I wanted it just to be us two, enjoying a movie, with no interuptions. He needed a friend right now, and not some slut who'd only make him more confused. Tonight I promise I'll be that friend if he'd only let me, and stop keeping me an arms lenght away.*   
  
I walked over to my dresser to choose the perfume that I was going to wear. A girl has to smell good ya know, and so I sprayed bottle after bottle. That's until I settled on Elizabeth Taylor's White Diamond.   
  
I tossed my outfit on the bed and grabbed the iron, so that I could iron my shirt. It was then that I saw it.  
  
"Wolviiiieeeeeee!"  
  
It seemed like it took Wolverine about one minute to dart to my room. He entered the room was was hit with a wave of diffrent scents, that was almost too much for his sensitive nose to bear. He looked around frantically like a mad man, and grabbed Jubilee in his arms.  
  
"Darlin what is it?"  
  
"Kill it please please just kill it!"  
  
"Jubes, kill what?"  
  
"Spider. Oh my Gawd it was like so huge, and hairy. EWWWW gross there it is there!! Kill it!"  
  
Logan walked over to the small house spider and raised his left foot and then stepped on it destroying any life that it might have had.  
  
"Don't call me again unless it's important. We've got a life and death situation on our hands, and you're playin around, and for Pete's sake open up a window. What are you trying to do kill me?"  
  
With that Wolverine ran out of the room, not even looking back. Jubilee crossed both of her arms across her chest, and she disapprovingly mimiced the latter words of Wolverine.  
  
"What are you trying to do kill me?"  
  
In an instant Jubilee felt an cold hard hand cover her mouth. She tried fighting but it seemed useless. She tried shooting him with her powers, but he was always one step ahead of her.   
  
"Thought you never ask, and thanks for spraying all the perfume back there. Tha runt didn't even know I was in here. I guess I got what I've come for. Let's book, and quit squirming. I forgot my belt, and you're making my pants fall down."  
  
  
With that being said, Sabretooth jumpped out of the three story window, with Jubilee struggling in his arms. He landed like a cat, and took off like a thief in the night.  
  
  



	3. Destiny

DESTINY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but one day I will. (Especially Gambit) Just kidding. This is a plea to Marvel. Please let me have Gambit, or at least one charcter from Marvel Comics.   
  
Author's note: Things are about to get hot and heavy. Not for the faint of heart. If you thought that you were surprised at chapter two, then you just ain't seen nothing yet.   
  
  
Wolverine ran back and forth trying to find where Sabretooth was hiding. It appeared that he was going around in circles, still retracting steps that he'd already had taken. Then to make matters worse, Creed's scent kept ending in front of Jubilee's door. He was a bit confused, because he was just in there talking to her only a few moments ago. It was only then that he remebered that the scent of purfume that Jubilee sprayed, had been a bit overpowering. It was then that he realized that the scent of the purfume covered up the fresh scent of Sabretooth. He cursed himself for being so blind, and for not warning her of the threat that they all were facing.   
  
Then he thought about Jubilee being in the same room alone with that madman. He rushed into the room, and looked around for his young friend. When he couldn't find her, he began to worry about where she could be. He sniffed the air, taking in all the different scents around him. The perfume was still strong, but most of the scent had started to fade away. He finally realized that the window was open, and he went to it and smelled around the windowsill. It was then and only then that he smelled it. He smelled Creed's scent, strong and overly confident. Then he smelled Jubilee's scent, which was both angry and scared at the same time.  
  
It was obvious that Creed had taken Jubilee, but where to was the question Logan asked of himself. He cursed himself because, it had been all his fault that she was gone. Had he taken a little more time talking to Jubilee, instead of yelling at her then this wouldn't have happened. He suddenly ran down the hall, and down the stairs.   
  
*Maybe Professor Xavier could use Cerebro, and find their location.*  
  
Wolverine raced down the stairs with the speed of a cheetah, knocking down anybody that got in his way. He rushed into Charles Xavier's office, and noticed him talking to the team leader Scott Summers. Wolverine became upset when the two men didn't even acknowledge his prescence.   
  
Wolverine held his hand up, as a signal for the two men to be quiet.  
  
"Whatever you two are talking about, will have to wait! We are under attack! Creed has been inside the mansion!"  
  
"I already know. Jubilee reached out to me with her mind somehow. She informed me that Creed had kidnapped her from her room. Logan I need you to gather the remaining X-Men together. Scott I want you to go and prepare the Blackbird for immediate take off."  
  
"How long will this take, because I'm not going to sit around twiddling my thumbs, while that sick monster has Jubilee!"  
  
"Logan I know how upset you are right now, but we will stop Creed once and for all."  
  
"You better because if you don't, then I surely will."  
  
With that being said Wolverine ran off to tell the others to suit up.   
Bobby Drake was the last person that he had informed. He dreaded telling Iceman that Jubilee had been kidnapped. It seemed that Jubilee was the only one who could make the young man smile. Wolverine knew that he was already depressed, and knew there was something else troubling him other than the death of Colossuss. Wolverine was almost afraid that when he told him about the latest developments, then he was sure to have a nervous breakdown.  
  
However, he needed everyone that he could get to stop Sabretooth. Even if that meant breaking a few hearts in the process. He knocked softly on the door, but there was no answer. Wolverine put his ear on the door, and heard Iceman still crying on the bed. He knocked harder, but there still was no answer. Logan became upset, and unsheathed his claws. He used his claws on the wooden door, and broke it down without even breaking a sweat. He prepared to speak, mentally choosing the right words, so not to scare him.  
  
He was still a little angry with Iceman, but spoke as gently as he could.  
  
"Bobby I know you've been going through a lot of diffrent things right now. I know that you're hurting, but we need you."  
  
"Why? Do you need me to be protector for both mutants and humans? Well, how can I protect both mutants and humans, when I can't even save my best friend. I mean what is it now? Is Magneto going on an rampage again? Oh let me guess the Shadow King has been raised from the dead? That seems to happen all the time around here. I mean how many times has Jean been brought back to life. Well you know what Logan I don't want to save mutants or humans. I quit! My life as an X-Man is over."  
  
"How can you be so selfish? You're walking out on us when we need you the most!"  
  
"You're damn right, and you know what else?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't feel bad about it one bit."  
  
"Well Bobby that's you're progative, but before you go I want to let you know one thing."  
  
"Yeah and what's that?"  
  
"You can walk away from the X-Men all you want, but don't you dare walk away from Jubilee."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"For your information, you're best friend, my best friend has been kidnapped by Victor Creed. So stay if that's what you want. Jubilee has been there for you since you got here, and you just turn your back on her when she needs you the most. I for one don't see what she see's in you, but if she asks where you were I won't lie to her. I have to find her, before that madman lays one finger on her. You are welcome to come and, help to find her, or you can stay here and wallow in self pity. Either way the choice is yours, just try to make the right one."  
  
Bobby blinked in surprise as the information began to slowly sink in. Sabretooth has Jubilee. He had to help her. She was his friend, and he wasn't going to abandon her. He wasn't there for Colossuss, but he'd be damned if he wasn't there for Jubilee. Her life meant more than his very own, and he'd die to protect her if it came down to that. He stood up and turned into his ice form. His heart mirrored his mutant form, cold as ice. He thought of the madman touching her all over, and then taking her against her will. He was upset that Sabretooth had actually touched Jubilee's delicate skin, and aimed at making him pay. It was time to act as an X-Man, and with that he ran out of the room. He was the last man to make it to the Blackbird, all eyes focused on him.   
  
"Let's roll."  
**************  
  
The next day  
  
Jubilee was having an nightmare as she slept. In the dream she saw Victor Creed chasing her. He was gaining on her from behind. She glanced back and then she noticed that Sabretooth's face was mostly made of bones, as if he was part of the living dead. She pushed harder, running out every ounce of strenght that she had. She continued to run, until Sabretooth savagely pounced on her back. He turned her over and straddled her underneath him. He pinned down both of her arms, and she felt his nails dig into her flesh. Sabretooth leaned down to embrace her, and she struggled and fought to get up. He came closer, and she could smell the smell of death. Jubilee became frightened, something which rarely if ever happens, and she screamed and screamed.  
  
Jubilee suddenly woke up, and was drenched in a ton of sweat. She was on top of a flat metal bed, with no sheets or pillows. She then realized that both of her wrist and her ankles were tied down in some kind of leather straps. She also felt a small inhiborter collar around her neck. She glanced down at her arm, and saw a small needle injecting some kind of liquid into her arm. She was sore from head to toe, and every breath that she took was a painful one to take.   
  
The room was empty, and she glanced around the room which was unfamilar to her. She tried to pull her hands out of the restraints, but to no avail. She attempted once again, and when she saw that she could not escape she cried.  
  
She must of have cried for at least two hours, before she realized that she had previously spoke to Xavier. She was no telepath, but somehow she was able to reach Xavier through a mind link. She closed her eyes, and tried to re-establish her link. She tried and tried, but still came up empty. Still confused on how she done it the first time, she desprately called out to Xavier. Only this time she finally heard him.  
  
*Jubilee my child is that you*  
  
*Xavier please help me. I'm in some kind of underground lab.*  
  
*I'm using Cerebro to find you're location right now. Are you alone right now?*  
  
*Yes. Professor I'm scared, please hurry. Could you tell Iceman that I'm sorry that I messed up our plans for tonight.*  
  
*Yes my child.*  
  
*Professor...... Are you there? Please Professor answer me.*  
  
In an instant the mind connection was lost. Jubilee began to cry again.  
As if hearing her cries, Sabretooth walked into the room. He stalked over to where she was, and brought his lips to her ear.  
  
"Seems like I got ya in an uncompromising position."  
  
"Get away from me you sick animal!"  
  
"Flattery will get ya anything you want."  
  
"Well I sure as hell don't want you bub!"  
  
"From the looks it you're not in any position to tell me what ya want or don't want. Speaking of posistions. I have a few more hours to play with ya, before it's time to take ya to meet my boss."  
  
"If you touch me, I'll kill you!"  
  
"You're welcome to try. First it's time to get you out of those street clothes, and into something more comfortable."  
  
"Stay away from me you mangy, filthy, gross so called threat to mankind. If Wolvie were here he'd kick your flabby ass and serve it for breafast!"  
  
"On second thought, the first thing we'll do is get some duct tape for that mouth of yours."  
  
Sabretooth went to a small medicine cabinet in the corner, and fished out a piece of duct tape. He went back over to Jubilee, and neatly put a peice of tape over her mouth. He smiled and let his finger roam over her breast. Jubilee had started to cry, because she knew exactly what Creed had planned on doing to her.  
  
Sabretooth slowly unfastened her shirt, and removed it with a jerk of his hand. He moved down to her blue jeans, and ripped them to shreds with his claws. He had also nicked her tender flesh, while he was savagly removing her pants. She laid there in only her bra and panties, while she prayed that he would be quick about it. He did just the opposite though. Instead of him savagely removing the remaining articles of clothing he took his time in delicately removing them.   
  
As she laid there naked as the sun, he straddled on top of her. He must of felt every inch of her body with his hands. However, just as he was about to take his clothes off, Sabretooth was suddenly pushed off of her by an tremendious force.   
  
During all this time Jubilee had forced her eyes shut, and when Sabretooth was pushed off of her she began to smile.   
  
*I knew that the X-Men wouldn't let me down.*  
  
She opened her eyes expecting to see Wolverine or Iceman at her side, but she didn't expect being eye to eye with Magneto.   
  
"I'm sorry about Creed's lack of professionalism, but I didn't hire him for that. Although I can definately see why he would want to. You've grown into a beautiful woman Jubilee, but I have different plans for you. After all you are destined to be the last X-Man alive in the future. Well that is until now, because you won't live that long to fufill that destiny. Miss Lee enjoy your stay, and Creed find her some more clothes since you ruined hers. Oh and Creed, if you touch her again I'll rip off you're you know what and feed it to my dog."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
With that Mageneto walked out of the room. Jubilee had experienced first hand fear with Sabretooth, but now with Magneto added in the picture Jubilee experienced true fear. It was a fear like one she never experienced before. How she wished Wolvie or Iceman was here, and she closed her eyes and thought about their smiles. So comforting and warm were their smiles, that she took comfort that they would be there for her. She belived in them. She belived in the X-Men.  
******  
  
Cyclops and Storm was flying the Blackbird around in circles, until they received a call from Charles Xavier.  
  
"Cyclops I have finally found the coorordinates of Jubilee's whereabouts, and she's in Genosha. I'm sending those coordinates at once. By the way Magneto has her captive, so be on your toes. I don't know why Erik has Jubilee, but what ever the reason we must stop both Sabretooth and Magneto."  
  
"Thanks for the information Professor. We will do our best. Cyclops over and out. O.K. X-Men Jubilee's in Genosha, and Magneto has her held captive. Suit up everybody. We'll be there shortly."  
  
With there the Blackbird took off, heading towards the place where Jubilee was. Now it was only a manner of getting there before it was too late. Each member said their own silent prayer for their lost team mate, and hoped that she was alright.  
*  
  
  
Hope you guys like it. Even I like where things are heading, but stay tuned because you'll never know where I'm taking you next if you don't. Later. :) 


	4. Pain and Sorrow

PAIN AND SORROW  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men characters belong to Marvel. If they belonged to me I wouldn't be writting this dumb old disclaimer in the first place. Gee Marvel do you want our blood too? No sue No money. I'm for real.  
  
Author's note:The Xmen is out to save Jubilee, but watch out it's not what you think. HA HA HA. Read and find out what's going to happen next. Hey don't hesitate to write down your oppinions. I'm here to serve, but this one's gonna be a dozzy. Thanks to all those lovely people who reviewed. I love you guys. Sorry I too so long to update. I'll try to have new stories out every week. Oh yes and there's some spoilers from Generation 75, but you guys should have that one already right? Thanks. :)  
  
  
Life is so unfair. It has been said that I would be the last remaining X-Man, and for that very reason I was being held captive by Magneto. They even went so far as to say that it was my destiny. Well destiny had a few sick tricks up it's sleeve, because if this is the type of crap that I'll have to go through just to be the last X-Man alive then destiny could just keep it.  
  
Yeah life is so unfair. I should be the poster girl for an unhappiness. Sure I smile and joke around, but my life is far from happy. Just look at my past. Both of my parents were murdered right in front in front of me. Then years later I finally found out who the murderer was. Incidently Paige's boyfriend named Tristian, well his Grandfather was the killer. Then to top it all off Tristian attended the same school as I did, and I had to look at his face every day. Ironically enough they killed the wrong people, leaving me an orphan. My parents were supposed to be alive, but thanks to some kind of mix-up they were now dead.   
  
Anyway I lived my life on the streets, until I came across Wolvie hanging from a cruxification stake. I helped him, and he helped me. He gave me the family that I was missing. I love him so much for that, for giving me a home. You would think that after that my life would be a bed of roses right? Wrong. Even after Wolvie found me, my life still took some nasty unexpected turns.   
  
After living with the X-Men for awhile, I decided to enroll in another school that trains young mutants how to use and control their powers. That school was Generation X. I could finally hang out with kids my own age, and was finally experiencing the happiness that I had long for so long ago. I even experienced true love, but he loved Monet more than me. So I had to nurse a broken heart twice. First when Ev choose Monet over me, then right after he died. My room along with all of my stuff was set on fire. Soon after all of that drama, the school disbanded.  
  
Actually all the remaining students decided that we should part ways with the school, that and the fact that our teachers had started acting weird. Sean had started drinking, and became one of those nasty drunks that you always hear about. Emma went all postal. Monet said she believed that Emma had killed an cop. Who knows, but I believed her.  
  
I went to L.A. where me and Angelo were roomates. We just didn't seem to get along after that. Well we would have if his girlriend Tori didn't stick her nose where it didn't belong. She was so convinced that I had a thing for Angelo. So everytime she saw me, she threw nasty looks and comments in at me. Man she could not stand my guts, and I for one didn't care. Angelo always took her side, and I wasn't about to stay where I obviously wasn't wanted.  
  
Then one night I get a call about three in morning. Jean had called to inform me that Colossuss had died. So I flew out first thing the next morning, and packed all my stuff deciding then that I was moving back into the mansion.   
  
Things seemed like they were getting back on track, until Magneto and Creed had to show their ugly mugs. The weird thing about this whole situation was the fact that I've been lying here for three days, and nothing has happened yet. Well execpt for Sabretooth nearly raping me and all. I just want to go home, and maybe find a little happiness. It was all just a matter of time before I broke down and cried. I cried for my parents, Wolvie, Bobby, and for the happiness that has always alluded me. So I cried.  
*****************  
  
Scott Summers had found Magneto's base without any problems. He had been flying in stealth mode, with invisible shields around the plane. He had basically been a nervous wreck since he found out that Sabretooth had broke into their home unnoticed, threating their very security. What troubled him most was the fact that two of the most powerful telepaths on the planet Earth, could not sense Sabretooth's presence. It was all pretty odd to him that neither one of them didn't pick up any stray thoughts, especially with Creed's limited brain capabilities. As a matter of fact, just yesterday Jean had picked up a stray thought from him in an blink of an eye. He had just been thinking to himself, that maybe Jean would be better off without him. He was also thinking about wanting to finally get an divorce from her. Then within seconds Jean connected with him mind with such brutal force, that Scott had to steady himself against the wall trying not to fall.   
  
"You better get that nonsense out of your head right now Scott Summers. The day I leave you, will be the day when I'm six feet under. What's wrong with you honey? Look come upstairs and bring something to drink. We'll talk it all about it." That's what they did.   
  
So now once again how could Creed get paste her? So many questions. so little answers.  
  
*I'll have to think about this later. Right now there's a scared little girl in there that needs us. Now let me just land this plane, and prepare the team for the battle that's to come.*  
  
Scott landed the plane just outside the gates, of Magneto's little hideout. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and motioned for Storm to follow. When he reached the passenger bay, he noticed how weary the passengers looked. He felt the same way they did, which for the most part was scared. He wanted to tell them that Jubilee was alright, but he couldn't know that for sure. So he did what he knew was right in his heart, he told the truth.  
  
"Alright guys let's go in and rescue Jubilee as quickly as possible. This won't be an easy search and rescue mission. We've got two of the most powerful mutants to face. So we're going to go in there in an orderly fashion. If they lay one hand on that child, I want you to kill them, no questions asked. Don't look at me like that, because I'm dead serious.   
  
Jean try to see if you can establish a mind link with Jubilee, and try to find her location within the building. Storm, Jean. Rouge and myself will track down and deal with Magneto. Wolverine, Iceman, and Gambit can handle Victor. We will all be able to communicate to one another through Jean's telepathy. Now Jean did you find out any information on Jubilee's whereabouts?"  
  
"Jubilee is located in a med lab facility, and it's in Hanger Bay 19. She is alright and they have her strapped down to an table. She a little worse for wear, but unharmed."  
  
"Godess thank you." Storm said while clutching protectively at her heart.  
  
"O.k. people let's do this. Wolverine if you will."  
  
As on instict Wolverine released his claws, and cut the the metal fence like an hot knife through butter. Each team went in opposite directions, trying their best to find their lost teammate.   
*************  
  
Bobby Drake was glad that one eye had teamed him up with Wolverine. He grew confidant that with Wolverine's inhanced senses would lead them straight to Jubilee. Wolverine stopped dead in his tracks, and sniffed at the air.  
  
"We're not alone, so be on your toes."  
  
Bobby tensed up, because he expected a horde of Acoylytes to come rushing out at any moment. What he didn't exept was Sabretooth hiding off behind an cavern wall. Unaware of his location, they passed right by him. Right after Bobby passed right by Creed, Wolverine suddenly turned around, and motioned for evrybody to move. Only it was too late.   
  
"Bobby get out of the way Creed's right behind you, move your ass now!"  
  
Only it was too late  
  
. Bobby had never felt an pain like this, as he felt two sharp claws rake against his back. As soon as he was down, Wolverine and Gambit attacked Creed vowing to get revenge for Jubilee and now for Bobby as well.  
*********  
Jean had kept the lines of communication opened, and everyone who shared that mind link knew about Bobby Drake being injured. He was still alive, but Jean knew that he had to get help as soon as possible.   
  
"Jean go! Bobby need's you right now! We have Rouge so we should be able to handle Magneto. Take Bobby to the Jet, and see if there is any way you can help him." Scott had said to Jean, as she ran off to where Bobby was.  
  
  
She wanted the entire team to know what they were facing, so she keep the lines of communication opened. The only thing that she didn't realize was the fact that Jubilee had been connected to that link as well. All Jubilee could think about was the nagging pain in her heart, feeling nothing but despair, when Creed attacked Iceman. Bobby could die at any moment, and there was nothing she could do about it.   
  
*Yeah life is so unfair. First my parents, then Illyana, then Ev, then Colossus, and now maybe even Bobby. Jubilee cried as never before, and secretly wished that it was her instead of Bobby that was lying there bleeding. She cried and let all of her raw emotions show. The others on the team could do nothing but listened to her pain and sorrow as she cried out loud, and Jean Grey wanted to spare the rest of the team so she broke the link that they all shared. She would give Jubilee that personal space. Unbeknownst to them at the same time that Jean broke the link, Magneto walked right into the same room as Jubilee.  
  
"It seems that we got some unexpected visitors, so we will have procede with my little plans for you at once. Once I'm done with you, those annoying friends of yours can have your corpset."  
  
"Just be quick about it, there's nothing to live for anyway."  
  
Magneto smiled at the young woman, glad to see that she didn't want to put up an fight, He smile as he wheeled out the door, his plans slowly coming into place.  
**  
  
  
O.K. guys I want your honest opinion of this story. I know it sucked a little, and I'm going to explain why. My baby nephew has been really sick with a fever and all, and I honestly couldn't contentrate enough to write an decent story. So I hope you're not too mad with me though. I will promise the next story to be better though. Will Bobby survive? Does Jubilee really want Magneto to kill her. Read next week's exicting story to find out. Oh yeah I'm so sorry it took so long to write, but then again you guys know why. BYE  
  



	5. Search and Rescue

SEARCH AND RESCUE  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Who you ask, why it's the X-Men. So I don't own them, but I get very possesive of them as if they were my own. So Marvel if you kill off any more characters, then you'll have to answer to me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!  
  
Author's Note: I wanted to tell you that this is the chapter that you all have been waiting for. Don't know what I mean then you'll have to read to find out. Is this the end for Bobby and Jubilee? What is it that Magneto wants. Everything will finally be answered in the next two chapters. You won't be disappointed.  
Let the story begin.  
  
  
Bobby Drake was literally seeing stars, and cursed himself for being so blind. He wanted to be there for Jubilee, but was now inside the Blackbird being treated for major wounds by Jean. He knew that he should have been thinking with mind and not his heart. Wolverine had been right, there was a choice that he would have to make. He aimed to make the right choice for once in his life.   
  
He waited until Jean finished stiching him up, and dressing his wounds before he jumped off the small table. He felt a sharp pain travel down his back, and then he yelled out in pain. Jean was at his side, mentally checking to see if his stiches were still tied in his back.  
  
"What are you trying to do, pop your stiches?"  
  
"I'm alright, but I need to go and help the others."  
  
"Like hell you are. You're in no condition to be helping anybody, when you can't even take care of yourself!"  
  
"Don't give me that crap! I'm an X-Man, besides if I couldn't take care of myself then why am I even on the team. Everybody here seems to think that I'm too immature, or too dumb to even be here. Jubilee is the only one here who gives a damn about me, and I'll be damned if I let that...that sick prick to ever harm her. She's the only one that I would even die for, so don't try stopping me. I'm warning you that if you or anybody else gets im my way, then I won't hesistate on killing them!"  
  
"Bobby you don't mean that, you're upset."  
  
"No! Stop trying to tell me how I feel! You're right I'm not upset, I'm pissed off, and trust me Jean it's not the same. If you want a clearer description of exactly what it is that I mean, then you'll keep standing there judging me and my motives. Otherwise, you can get the hell out of way right now!"  
  
With that being said Jean quickly moved to the side, and let Bobby pass. She mentally called out to Scott, and informed him of the latest developments. Soon after she decided to head back out and rejoin her group. Jean wondered about Jubilee's safety, and wondered why it seemed that she always grew attached to stubborn men.   
  
*Yeah stubborn men, who are drawn to you. How do you do it, and most importantly can you teach me some of you're secrets Jubilee.*  
  
Then she reached out to Bobby's mind and mentally swatted him upside the head.  
  
  
"Bobby you were right, and I was wrong. However, if you talk to me like that again, then it's going to be me that do the killing understand?"  
  
"Yes Mam'e."  
  
"Oh and Bobby? Try not to pop your stiches either, because I really hate stiching people up. Especially good friends of mine O.K.?  
  
"O.K."  
***********  
  
  
Magneto ran down the small hallway quickly, and entered the small room. It wasn't a med lab, but it had been previously set up as one. He stopped in front of the door, and typed out an code on the small keypad.  
  
"Not even you're boyfriend Wolverine can get through these doors. There made out of adtimantium metal, so it's just you and me kid."  
  
"Let's get a few things straight, you sorry excuse for a man. Number one Wolverine is not my boyfriend. Number two I'm not an kid. I smoke, I drink, I have... Well it's none of you're buisness on what I have. So there. Finally number three I saw you're little code when you typed it in."  
  
"So what does that matter to me, when you're going to die in only a matter of minutes?"  
  
"Well being the genius that you are, you are aware that there is telepath on our team right? You are aware that I have somehow established a mind link with her, and that I have given her you're little code to them. Is any of this sinking in yet?"  
  
"That just means I'll just have to kill you that much quicker. Besides, I thought that you didn't care if you lived or died in the first place. Did you have a change of heart?"  
  
"No I really don't care what you do to me, but don't think for one moment that I'm going to let you get away with any of it."  
  
"Well you will die, but first let's just shut you up."  
  
"Try it bub and I'll fry your tired butt, and there's no way you can make me shut up without a fight!"  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Magneto turned and went to a small table, and brought back a long needle. He inserted the needle into Jubilee's arm. In an instant she grew warm all over, and then she immediately began snoring.  
  
"Ahhh peace and quiet. This new sleeping drug is much more effective than the sleeping pill. Not only does it act as an sleeping agent, but it's also an sedative. So my little Jubilation Lee, you're guaranteed not to feel a thing. So this will be the easiest kill I've ever had the pleasure in doing.   
  
He removed her leather restraints, and placed her on the small cat scan machine. He immediatly started the machine, and watched Jubilee's cat scan in progress. She had said that Jean knew his secret code, so he had to act fast.  
  
First he had to determine if her powers were an extension of her brain activity. Then he wanted to see if her mutation was the reason why her eyes were blue and not brown. He had to get an inside look on how her mind worked, then he would check out her glands later. It was possible that her mutation was an extension of her harmones as well. He had to be quick about it though.  
**************  
  
Wolverine had been fighting toe to toe with Sabrtooth, with Gambit at his side. His fighting style equally matched Creed, but what Creed lacked was finesse. That's where Gambit had come in. Gambit was light on his feet, and Wolverine was raw power. Sabretooth was no matched for both the young men , so he tried running away. Only this time he couldn't get away, and found himself sandwiched in between both Gambit and Wolverine.  
  
"We got 'cha now Creed, so just give it up."  
  
"Yeah mes ames. If tha petite be hurt, then Gambit won hesitate to blow you away to the next century. Now tell us where she is."  
  
"You'd have to kill me first." Sabretooth said while licking at the tip of his claws.  
  
Wolverine pointed his adtimantium claws at Creed's throat, and made a low threatening growl from his throat.  
  
"That can be arranged bub."  
  
"Come on Creed where is the girl?"   
  
All three men turned their eyes to the new voice that ranged out. It was Bobby Drake, and he didn't look to happy. For the first time since he met him, Wolverine couldn't help but notice how grown up he looked.  
He saw the strange look in his eyes as he looked at Creed. It was a look he knew all too well. It was a look of hate, pure and simple. It was an look that said I won't stop until either you or me are dead. Judging from Iceman's appearance, he'd let nothing stop him from rescuing Jubes.   
  
*Maybe that's what tha kid see's him. He kinda reminds me of me. I'm just glad that he decided to come back. Jubes would've been crushed if he hadn't*  
  
"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
In an instant Sabretooth turned and clawed Wolverine in the face. It took only an intant before the long claw marks healed, but it was enough to send Wolverine in an berserker rage. Iceman threw a small snowball at Creed, which landed right behind him and immediately starting to melt. Sabretooth tried to run, but slipped on the ice beneath his feet. Sabretooth regained his balanced, and tried running off again. He was sucessful for only an instant, because Gambit used his bo staff to trip him. Sabretooth landed on his face with an loud thud, and was immediately tackled by a snarling and drooling Wolverine.   
  
Both Gambit and Bobby tried calming down Wolverine, but nothing seemed to be working. Gambit made the awful mistake of touching Wolverine on the arm, and Logan suddenly turned on Remy. It seemed like Wolverine was trying to rip him into shreds. Bobby wanted to help Wolverine to get back into his right mind, so he tried talking to him.  
  
"Look Logan Jubilee needs you, now is not the time to be selfish."  
  
Bobby was only greeted with an heated snarl, and had to jump back to avoid the adtimantium claws that swung out at him. At the same Creed quietly stood behind the fighting men, and prepared to attack all three men viciously. He wanted to catch them by surprise, so he quietedly inched his way behind them.   
  
Unbeknownst to the other three men Sabretooth was inching closer to them. They were too preoccupied with not being ripped to shreds by Wolverinen to even notice.  
  
Bobby had tried nearly everything, and knew that only one person could get him out of his berserker rages. That person was none other than Jubilee. It was then that an idea struck him, and he dug in the small pocket on his belt. He dug out a small picture of Jubilee and threw it in Wolverine's face. It took only a few moments before Wolverine was brought back from his addiction of rage, and Jubilee's face was the only drug that he needed to free his mind.  
  
Then as if on cue Logan's senses hit him full force, and what he smelled was Creed's scent right on him. Growling he let go of Gambit's neck, and with extended claws he turned a made a full circle until he was facing Iceman again. No one knew what had happened.  
  
All of a something landed on the floor with an loud thud, and was rolling towards Gambit who was lying on the floor. He steadied his arm in front of him, not expecting to see Creed's severed head come rolling from out of the corners of the darkness. With that finesse that he's so famous for, he sprang out and stood in front Wolverine. He pointed his finger at the now dead Sabretooth.  
  
"O.K. homme what did you just do?"  
  
"What do it look like I did cajun?"  
  
"Creed's dead!"  
  
"That was tha point. Look why are you so upset, one eye said that we could kill him if we had to."  
  
  
"Yeah, but he said that we could kill him, only if he touched Jubilee."  
  
"Trust me he did, I just don't know how much. Hey Bobby."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks for bringing me back."  
  
"Don't thank me, thank Jubilee. It was her who brought her back. Come on let's go get Jubes."  
  
"Gambit will you stop poking Creed's head with that bo staff, and come on here bub."  
  
"Creed be dead non? His healing factor won't bring him back or anything like that huh?"  
  
"COME ON!!"  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming. Gambit like him better when he was drooling and screaming like a madman."  
***************  
  
  
There's more I promise. I'll have it up by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I promise. I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will have your hearts fluttering, so watch out. 


	6. Come back to me

COME BACK TO ME  
  
Disclaimer: If you must insist Marvel. X-Men do not belong to me, so suing would be futile. Hey does anybody know what would happen if I did say that they did belong to me?? However, they are not so just forget about it.  
  
Author's note: This is it love, romance,action, and adventure all rolled into one great story. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. You're nice comments motivated me to continue. You won't be disspapointed .(I hope not.)BY THE WAY THIS IS NOT THE END. Reviews are always welcomed.  
Let the story begin  
  
  
  
Magneto had been typing on the computer, trying to find out what was so special about Jubilee's power. He still hadn't found out what he was looking for, and with the X-men right on his tail he didn't know if he even could finish his research. He had to admit that he was not Sininster, and that D.N.A. Research was not exactly his specialty. However, he was getting older, and with age normally comes death which was something that he wasn't ready for. He had nearly died at the hands of Xavier, and as of late his body though powerful had started to become weak.   
  
He had everything he would need for his research. He had a sample of Jubilee's blood, and skin samples. He also had strains of her hair, but he didn't have enough time to finish his research. He hated that the big mouth brat had told the mind witch about his whereabouts. He decided that his research would have to wait if he wanted to leave out of there alive. Sure he could've easily defeated the X-Men, but he didn't want to risk losing all the vaulable information that he just gathered.  
  
It took him about five minutes to decide that he was going to leave the compound with his information, and leave behind the X-Men  
  
*In as little as four days my plans have been screwed. I could easily kill her now, and that whole theory of her being the last X-Man will be just that, a theory. Or I can leave her be. I could plan out a more thought out plan, and simply come back when I am more prepeared. This was just a spur of the moment thing, but time is of the essence. I don't want to react hastily, and lose the only thing that can prolong my life. Yes I want Jubilee's D.N.A. structure as my own, but how can I do that with such limited resources. I think that's what I'll do, I'll wait. That way I can obtain more equipment, and at the same time learn as much as I can about Jubilee. So let me gather the rest of my belongings and get the hell out of here before those pesky X-Men arrive*   
  
With that he went to his small desk and gathered all of his paperwork, and equipment into his arms. He placed everything in a metalic briefcase. With his powers he lifted the briefcase, and walked over to the young woman who was asleep. He dropped the breifcase next to his feet, and he stared intentally at her young face. He always knew that she was an member of the X-Men, but as only as a child. Now as he stared at her young face, he couldn't quite figure out exactly when it was that she became so beautiful. No wonder Wolverine was always so fond of her, even if it was as a father figure. One day she was going to make some man very happy, and Magneto knew it.   
  
He looked at Jubilee, and began stroking her hair. He remembered when it was short, that she resembled a young little boy. She had definately grown, and he couldn't fight the urge to bend down and kiss her tender lips.   
  
Unbeknownst to him that while he was in an cozy embrace with Jubilee, Jean Grey and her team was now at the small keypad typing in the code Jubilee had given her earlier. They walked into the door expecting to see anything, but obviously not what they were seeing now.   
  
Scott Summers suddenly felt a strong feeling of rage building inside of him.   
  
*How dare he put his filthy hands on Jubilee. She's young enough to be his daughter, have the man no morals?*  
  
With that he put his hands on his visors and shot out a small shot, making sure that he'd hit nothing but Magneto. He ran over to where Magneto was lying, and stood over him accusingly as the others went to Jubilee. Jean sent out an message to Wolverine and the others that Jubilee was found. She gave them thier corordinates.   
  
Scott made no move as Magneto got up, and stood face to face to him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Give me two good reasons on why you kidnapped Jubilee, and one good reason on why you were kissing her. The last time I checked, you wasn't her type."  
  
"Ha Ha Ha. Since when did you get an sense of humor Scott? You used to be so straight laced and boring."  
  
"That's not what I asked you."  
  
"What makes you think you can stop me, when in fact I can manipulate the very iron in your body."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Care for me to demonstrate."  
  
In an instant Scott felt a strange sensation well up in his insides, and he must of have moaned out loud because now Jean was at his side. She had her hands placed on her head. She had use her psi powers, and took Erik back to his past, where he was a prisoner and his parents lost forever from him.   
  
It must of been painful for him to remeber, because he began to shake all over in fear. He slunked down in the corner rembering that fateful day, that had changed his life thereafter.  
  
Just then Wolverine, Gambit, and Bobby walked into the room. In an instant they were near Jubilee's side.   
  
Wolverine walked right up to her and pulled her from the vile machine. He held her in his arms, and began rocking her like a newborn child.  
  
Bobby noticed that Jubilee were now covered in a man's shirt and his anger began to grow as never before. So Sabretooth had touched her, and the proof was staring him right in the face.   
  
As if sensing his anger Magneto somehow managed to come out of the trance and mind tricks of Jean Grey, only with a fury. He didn't hesitate to use his powers to blow all of the X-Men backwards.   
  
Bobby glanced over at Jubilee, to see if she was alright. He glanced over at her and saw that the shirt was now raised above her waist. He saw the nasty bruises that covered her thighs, and felt his heart breaking.  
  
*Wolverine was right about Sabretooth touching Jubilee, but she was would be fine if it wasn't for Magneto. Magneto is the one who caused this so it will be Magneto that dies. Here tonight vengance shall be mine.*  
  
Bobby Drake was the first to stand back up, and in an instant he iced back into his ice form. He began to yell like one of those saiyans on his favorite cartoon Dragon Ball Z, that he and Jubilee watched everyday. He mocked the character by drawing his hands behind him. Magneto began walking to the remaining X-men who were now taking their battle stands. Magneto knew that Iceman was trying to conjure up some ice ball, so he just stood there. He raised his arms, and began to manipulate everyones blood in their veins.   
  
"Do you pathethic X-men think you can stop me?"  
  
Bobby felt the changes his body, but his anger had just supressed any pain he was feeling.  
  
"A whole team of X-Men, and you still can't stop me, and how sad is that."  
  
Bobby caught a glimpse of Wolverine, who was suffering more than anybody else here. His body was laced with adtimantium metal, so his pain had to be great. Magneto had ripped his adtimantium out of his body once before, but it wasn't stopping Logan now from trying to kill this man. Bobby felt an confidance rise inside of him like never before. So he mimicked his favorite cartoon character.  
  
"KAME......."  
  
"It does seem that you guys have me a bit outnumbered, but that's not going to stop me from my goals. Reinforcements are on the way. Do you understand? Wolverine still trying to fight. Do I have to remind you about the outcome of our last little fight the last time.  
  
"Well bub I don't think it's me that you have to worry about."  
  
"HAME....."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about boy. I seem to be the victor right now, and none of you can stop me.  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bobby threw out his hands as two sharp spears started to fly towards Magneto. Suddenly Magneto realized that it wasn't an small snow ball that he was forming. He made the mistake of underestimating Iceman, thinking that Logan was the strongest threat. He realized how great the mistake when he felt the two strong spears pierce his armour, and enter into his chest. The pain was unbearable. It not left an hole in his chest the size if his fist, but the ice made the wound ever more so painful. He backed againt the wall and slumped down, falling to the ground unconcious.  
***********  
  
It was an dream, Jubilee had been sure of it. She knew it was a dream, because she had just had heard one of her favorite cartoons, Dragon Ball Z. She heard voices, but it was only one voice that brought her out of her drug induced sleep. She opened her eyes and focused on the many faces that surrounded her. She searched all the faces until she spotted the one face that she had longed to see, since this whole thing started. She smile and threw her arms around this person.  
  
"BOBBY!!!!!!! You're alright!"  
  
"Of course I am. Don't tell me that you forot that I could heal my cuts and wounds when I ice up. I mean sheesh Wolvie's not the only one that has an healing factor around here."  
  
"Ya call me Wolvie again, you'll need your ice to heal your wounds from the ass whooping that I'm going to give ya, if ya keep it up."  
  
"You heard the man Drake, besides I'm not ready to lose you again."  
  
  
"You never lost me, as a matter of fact I think it was you who found me. I've never been so lost and confused in all of my life. Jubilee I have an confession that I want to make , right here and now. Jubilee I....."  
  
"Bobby I'd love to talk to you right now, but you should move out of the way!"  
  
"Oh I see. You want to talk to Wolverine, instead of me right."  
  
"Bobby get out of the way!"  
  
"Look Jubilee about what I just said....."  
  
"Move. Aggghhhhhereee........."  
  
In an instant Bobby was covered from head to toe in puke. Everyone that was standing near him, moved as far as they could from him. Bobby hunged his head down with a look of sadness. No one spoke, but it was Wolverine's voice that broke the silence.  
  
"We really should get going before Mangento's croonies come, but Darlin I'm not picking you up. You stink."  
  
"Aw come on Wolvie, I'm too sore to walk on my own. Have a little symapthy on me will ya."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please. Somebody, Anybody?"  
  
Everyone sang out at the same time.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Without another word Bobby scooped the young woman into his arms. He glanced into her eyes, and brought his face only inches away from hers.  
  
"As I was saying Jubilee. I care about you a great deal, and I promise I'll do anything for you. This included. Even though you stink."  
  
"Well so do you!"  
  
"Yeah but it's because of you."  
  
"Aw quit complaining. Let's go home, besides you still owe me an movie."  
"Yeah about that. Umm Look I also think thatIoweyousomethingelsebutIdontthinkishouldgiveittoyouyet.Itshouldwaituntillater.  
  
"Well what could yu possibly owe me after you saved my life, and why should it wait?"  
  
"Wait a minute darlin, how in the hell could actually understand a word he just said?"  
  
"Oh please. You must have forgotten that I could speak without breathing once before, so quit naturally I can understand it when someone else does it. Speaking of which Bobby Drake if youdon'thurryupandsaywhatyouweregoingtosay,I'mgoningtopaffyouintothenextcenturypal.Don'tthinkIwon'tbuddy......."  
  
In an instant Bobby Drake had covered her mouth with his, and enjoyed the way their toungues danced with each other. Everyone stared on in shock, all but Wolverine who smiled at the sight of the two lovebirds.  
He scratched his head, and spoke loud enough where everyone could hear.  
  
"Well somebody had to shut her up."  
  
The laughter echoed in the room as they made their way to the Blackbird. Unbeknownst to them an injured man crawled away, vowing to get revenge in all due time. In all due time.  
***********  
  
I know it's kinda short, but in the next chapter it's going to be only Bobby and Jubes. No inturruptions, and some other questions finally answered. Stay tuned things are about to get hot.  



	7. A love of my own

A LOVE OF MY OWN  
  
Disclaimer: These characters in this story do not belong to me, so suing really wouldn't do Marvel Comics any good. So there. Hey if I beg and plead enough will you give me a job. I love to write, and then you won't need to sue huh. Calling Marvel, calling Marvel, a decent writer calling......  
  
Author's Note: This is it. I know the action in the last story kinda sucked, but I really wanted to get this story back in the direction that it was first intended. It was supposed to be romance/angst, but I went a little overboard on the drama and action. I hope you guys wasn't too disappointed. However guys and gals, buckle your seat belt and get ready for the ride of your life. Thanks to all those lovely people who reviewed. (They like me, they really like me.) Sorry Sally Field moment. Anyway Look out for other stories that's already in the process, with different pairings, and situations. I love to write fics that stray away from the normal typical fics, so stay tuned.   
Let the story begin.  
  
  
It was the same dream that I had before. It was the one where Sabretooth was chasing me. In the dream Sabretooth tackled me from behind, and turned me over. What I recalled most of all was that when Sabretooth turned me over, was the fact that I could smell the smell of death. Only this time he really was dead, and this dream almost seemed like he was taunting me from the grave.   
  
I awoke with a start as beads of sweat trickled down my body. I felt my chest, and found that my nightgown was now soaked from the sweat that resulted from a restless night's sleep. I tossed off my covers and glanced around my darkened room. I looked at the digital clock, and noticed that it was two in the morning. I was so unsure that I would even be able to sleep in the dark again, much less alone.   
  
However that was just the thing, I wasn't alone. I had a whole mansion full of people who cared about me. As a matter of fact when I came home last night, everyone was at my side tending to my every beck and call. Hank eventually had to usher everyone out of my room, all except Wolvie and Bobby. Wolvie stayed until he started to get sleepy, and kissed my forehead before he left. Bobby was so cute though. He had balled up his fist, and told Wolvie to back away from his woman. He had actually called me his woman.  
  
Unfortunately Hank made Booby leave too, but not before leaving me an nice goodnight kiss to remeber him by. Where did he learn to kiss like that? I hope it wasn't from Opal, then I'll have to kill him. I guess that's why I never liked her. Was it because I had hidden feelings for Bobby, or was it something else. Anyway I had him now, so nothing else mattered. I kept thinking about that kiss in the compound. I tell you the truth, I really didn't think he was going to kiss me. I thought his confession was something lame brained, but he surprised the heck out of me. Just thinking about it sent shimmers down my spine, and I decided that I definately needed to take an cold shower.  
  
Anyway I jumped out of the bed, and headed to the showers. The good thing about the mansion was that there was an bathroom in everyone's room. So I didn't have to try to sneak out of the room, just so that I could go take an bath. Hank would kill me if he knew that I was out of the bed, but you know me. I rarely listen to anybody.   
  
I walked into the stall and turned the silver shower knob, and ran my hand under the running water. Man this feels so good, so good that I can't wait to get in. I picked up my soap, and sat it on the basin. I went over to my full lenght mirror, and I removed my clothing. I looked at the any bruises covering my body, and I could recall the way Creed hands felt across my body. I shuddered and went and jumpped into the tub. I didn't want to recall how his hands felt, and I didn't still want to feel his caresses on my skin like phantoms. So I srcubbed and scrubbed at my body, until it turned beet red and was raw. It was only then that I cried.   
  
I must of cried for a good while, because when I got out of the tub and dried off, I noticed that my hands were now all wrinkled. I put on my Star Wars T-shirt and some Black shorts. I was hungry so I opened my door, and stuck my head out of the door. I looked both ways to make sure sir Hank wasn't out and about, because I knew that I'd never hear the end of it. When I didn't see him I made my way downstairs for the Sugar Bombs.  
**************  
  
It has been an enventful week, and I for one couldn't sleep. Heavens knows I've tried, but I was still a little jumpy. Afterall we did leave Magneto at the compound. I should've killed him when I had the chance, but I already know that Jubilee would've never forgiven me. I just couldn't shake the feelings of hate and jealousy after what Sabretooth and Magneto did to her. The bruises were there, marks that Sabretooth had been rough with her. A creature too delicate, and too innocent to be robbed of that special gift, and Sabretooth tried to take that away. Wolverine had killed him, but deep down in my heart I wished that it was me who did the final deed. However, after all Creed has put Logan through, then vengence was well served.   
  
Then there was Magneto. Jean and the others had informed me of him kissing Jubilee. I don't know what that was all about, but it had me definately disturbed. Magneto had always been an complete mystery, but this was totally out of character for the old man. As far as I could tell Magneto had only loved Rouge. Then again everybody seems to be attached to the Southern Belle. Even I was attracted to Marie for a while, but things never progressed any further thgan that. I'm glad that it did'nt though, because I would've never kissed Jubilee. I found out that I actually liked it.   
  
Sure she was a few years younger, but for years I had been the youngest. That is until she came along. She was the only one who didn't treat me like an child. In some ways I believe that was the main reason why we got along so well. She didn't treat me like a kid, and I didn't treat her like an immature brat. Although at times she could be.   
  
Just thinking about her made me want to sneak into her room, just so that I could sneak one look at my beautiful princess. It's funny this whole thing was like one of those fairy tale stories. You know where the evil king kidnaps the beautiful princess, and then the knight in an frozen armour comes in to save the day. Yeah like a fairy tale, only it was all too real. The things that happen wasn't fake, and Magneto was still alive and on the loose.  
  
Now we should be even more cautious, because now Magneto has another reason to try to kidnap Jubes. If he was falling for her too, then I knew that the next time we faced each other, then Magneto would definately put up a fight.   
  
I should've killed him, because our lives will never be normal again. I felt the rage and anger build up inside again, and decided that what I really needed was an beer. I normally didn't drink, but under the circumstances I wanted to drink an beer and get drunk out of my mind. So that I could forget, but only for a day.  
  
I walked down the large staircase, trying not to wake up anyone. Then I turned into the kitchen, but I stopped short when I saw the vision that stood in front of me. Jubilee should be in the bed, but I was actually glad that she wasn't. She still didn't hear me as I snuck in behind her, which means she needs Logan to train her again. That's how Creed was able to sneak up on her, her senses were shot. Then I thought about it. I didn't want to scare her so I walked right on the side of her, and grabbed the cereal out of her hands. She gave me the most dazzling smile that I have ever seen, and gave me an tight hug.  
  
"Hey shouldn't you be the bed?"  
  
"I was hungry, so I came down here to fix some cereal. I hope you don't mind?"  
  
I broke our embrace and picked up my bowel of cereal in one hand, and in the other I grabbed the milk. I sat them down on the table,and I pulled out the chair and motioned for Jubilee to have an seat. She grabbed her bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. Then I took my seat right across from her.   
  
"Gee an real gentleman. I guess I've hit the jackpot huh?"  
  
"I guess we're both winners then."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Look Bobby about the other day, do you regret anything?"  
  
"The only thing I regret is not killing Magneto when I had the chance to. Does that make me an bad person Jubes?"  
  
"No it doesn't Bobby. When I found out who killed my parents, I wanted to exact vengence myself. I wanted to make them pay for every year that I felt pain in my life. It was Wolvie who taught me that vengence isn't always the best thing, but still I wanted them dead. It takes an strong person to turn the other cheek, when faced with decisions like these. To be totally honest with you, I'm glad that you didn't kill him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well look at Wolvie. He's an great person, but he's done his share of killing. He has to live with those demons everyday, and that's something that you don't need in your life right now. You just got over that whole ordeal with your dad, and then Colossuss died. Then to make matters worse, I had to worry you further. Words can't express how sorry I am for putting you through that."  
  
"You didn't put me through anything. To be honest you've made my life more bearable."  
  
"Bobby."  
  
"Wait let me finish. After my dad and Colossuss died, I didn't want to go on. Then I came back for the funeral, and there was you. You treated me like an human being, and never once questioned me. That trust was something that I had been missing in my life for a very long time. Yet you trusted me. You trusted me with your life, and now I'm wondering if you would trust me with your heart."  
  
"Bobby if I could trust you with my life, what makes you think that I wouldn't trust you with my love?"  
  
"Maybe it's because I'm not good enough for you."  
  
"How dare you! How can you sit there and tell me what it is that I feel? I've spent the last few years chasing after a guy, who didn't even notice me. Then when I finally find a guy that I could love forever, he seems to think that he's no good for me."  
  
"I'm not. I have too much emotional baggage, and I don't want to drag you down in them. Then there's the age difference."  
  
"Have you ever heard the saying that age ain't nothing but an number, and as far as the emotional baggage goes, I've got my own. Bobby look at me. When two people are in love then they handle all of their emotional baggage as one load. I would be there for you in an instant, the very same way that you were there for me. That's what people in love do, no questions asked and no doubts."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"What I'm saying is that I'm in love with you, you big dummy."  
  
"I guess you are, because you haven't even touched your cereal."  
  
"There's no need, because a love like this is all I need to be filled up."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah you big knuckle brain. By the way don't forget you still owe me that movie."  
  
"Yeah I do don't I? How about this afternoon. Hopefully Hank will let me take you out."  
  
"Wait a minute you're a grown man, you don't need no stinking permission. Especially when it involves me."  
  
"Sheesh you know how to hurt a man. Come here."  
  
With that Jubilee walked over to the man that she was falling in love with more and more each day. She stood above him as he slid his arms around her waist, and buried his head in her chest.  
  
"Jubilee I'm so in love with you, that it hurts."  
  
Jubilee put her hand in his hair, and tilted his head so that her eyes could meet his.   
  
"If it hurts, I can make it better."  
  
With that being said Bobby leaned back into the seat, and took her hands into his. She sat down in his lap and pressed her lips to his. She enjoyed the way his toungue felt across hers. She hugged Bobby closer loving the way his body felt pressed close to hers. Bobby on the other hand was in pure bliss. His heart was beating rapidly, and he began to shake. As if sensing his fear Jubilee placed her hands where his heart was, and began nibbling on his neck. He let out an low moan, and Jubilee let out an little giggle. Bobby pulled back and looked into the blue eyes of his heart his love.  
  
"May I ask what is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that I thought only girls moaned when making out?"  
  
"There's a lot you must learn young one."  
  
"Only if it's you doing the teaching."  
  
"If you don't be careful I'll start teaching you immediately."  
  
"Whoa stallion...."  
  
  
"I'd never rush you baby. I'd wait an lifetime if you'd want me to."  
  
"Then you'd be sexually deprived."  
  
"Risk I'm willing to take."  
  
"What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Well you could finish what you started, and finish kissing me."  
  
"Nuh uh. Right now the only things these lips are going to do is eat some cereal. I'm starving. Besides you said we could wait."  
  
With that Jubilee got up, and grabbed her bowl full of soggy cereal. She went to the disposal, and poured the cereal down the drain. She turned the sink handle, and rinsed out the bowl. As she turned around to go back to the table, she was greeted by an nice warm kiss from Bobby. Somehow he crept behind her, and was now kissing her which was full of passion and need. He let his fingers roam all over her body, as she did the same. His body began to tremble when her hands slid under his shirt. She stuck her right leg between his thighs, and parted them slightly. She shivered as she felt his manhood pressed against her. He moaned in her ear, and they both broke their embrace. They looked in each others eyes, and spoke the same thing at the same time.  
  
"Maybe we should wait!"  
  
With that they sat back down. Jubilee pouring an fresh bowl of cereal, and Bobby grabbing one of Jubilee's knee with his legs. They sat not saying a word, but knowing that they both falling in love.  
***********  
  
NOON.  
  
  
  
"Jubilee did you have to wear that?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"I thought you were going to wear something less revealing."  
  
"Bobby shut up and watch the movie."  
  
Bobby slid his arm around Jubilee, and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I still don't know why you chose to wear that though."  
  
"You're not embarrassed are you?"  
  
"No, only surprissed that you chose that outfit."  
  
"Hey Bobby I've got an question for you. I had totally forgotten about it, until just a moment ago."  
  
Bobby looked into her eyes, sensing something was troubling her.  
  
"Yeah what's wrong?"  
  
"Do you remeber when you first ask me to go to the movies, and you had something troubling you?"  
  
"Yeah what about it?"  
  
"Well you said that you didn't want to talk about it at the mansion, especially with everyone around. What had you so down?"  
  
"Not that it matters much now anyway, but I'll tell you. Right after Colossuss's funeral, I ran into Opal. She was very much preganant, and very much married. I kept thinking that the baby should've been mine. I knew that if I talked to Jean or Hank, then they'd get on me for not getting over her. I could hear them now. Bobby you should be over Opal by now. They are always judging people, and aren't even aware that they are doing it. Then I thought about you never being judgemental, so I went to talk to you. If there was anybody who could help me it was definately you. Only I'd never expected this."  
  
"Wow. You really should've kept that to yourself."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"You did'nt. Besides I'm glad that that baby wasn't yours, and that you wasn't married to Opal. That leaves that door open for me ya know."  
  
"You would actually consider marrying me?"  
  
"In an heartbeat, as long as we take it slow."  
  
"Whatever my princess wishes, she gets"  
  
"I love you so much. Sno puff"  
  
"Ditto. Mall rat."  
  
Bobby laid his head back on Jubilee's shoulder and held her hand while they watched the movie.   
  
  
"I still don't know why you wore that."  
  
"Look I didn't want to bring unwanted attention to myself by wearing the skin tight red midriff outfit."  
  
"Trust me babe, this outfit is definately an attention grabber."  
  
"I happen to like this Tele-Tubby T-shirt, and lime green jeans. Rips and all. Don't you?"  
  
"Actually I like what's under it."  
  
"Keep it up bub, and I'll tell Wolvie on ya."  
  
"Please don't do that. I'm still sore from the last time."  
  
"OH. From that time when you left me at the movies, and he tore into your butt?"  
  
"Yeah that time. If I knew that you would turn out to be such a babe, I'd flirted with you instead."  
  
"I love it when you admit that you were wrong."  
  
"You know this is the only thing that I've ever done right.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
As the movie played they both stared at the screen, vowing to themselves that this would be a love that lasted forever. No matter what came along, they vowed to be there for each other to time indifinate, knowing that they finally had found a love of their own. Nothing would ever break that bond, because it was too strong to be broken, and their love was bound to last forever.  
Forever and ever.  
***************  
  
That's it guys. I hope you enjoyed it. It's been an joyous ride, but look for many more to come. Review and let me know if you liked it, hated it, whatever let me know. I will be updating new stories in about a week or so, make sure you guys and gals check those out as well. O.K.   
Later. 


End file.
